


I Loved You Mr. Scamander

by justawritter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Mom Friend Victoria Howard, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: (Y/N) had lost the loves of her life to the same person. She wasn’t mad, she was just disappointed in herself. Why couldn’t she be like her…?
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader, OC/Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Wish I Were...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that first loves are something else.

(Y/N) and Newt were walking down the halls from Professor Dumbledore’s class, heading over to the library. She hadn’t noticed the cold until a breeze passed through the empty hall. She shivered. “Ah shoot. I forgot my robe in his class,” (Y/N) mumbled, rubbing her upper arms. 

Her mind soon became focused on one thing, staying warm. The walk to the library was starting to feel like a long journey. _ ‘Hot chocolate, being home, sunshine, summer, warm hugs from Newt-’ _ She repeated the mantra in her head. Wait-  _ warm hugs from Newt? _

The feeling of a warm cloth being placed over her shoulders broke her from her trance. (Y/N) looked at the source of her newfound warmth- Newt’s robe. She quickly looked up at her Hufflepuff friend, “Newt! But you’ll get cold!”

Newt let out a soft chuckle. “You know, for a Ravenclaw, you’re quite forgetful.”

(Y/N) blushed, “D-Don’t you start, Newton!” She stuttered. Now, there were only two instances where she would use his full first name: whenever the situation was serious or just to tease him. Thankfully, this moment was the latter of the two.

“Besides, it looks better on you than it did me.” He said, giving her a charming smile.

Oh, how she loved his smile. It gave her a feeling of butterflies.  _ ‘Only if you knew how much I liked you…’  _ She thought as she hugged his Hufflepuff robes closer to her body.

**~*~*~**

_ This is how they’ve always been. Their friendship started during their first year at Hogwarts. During a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw joint class for Potions, Newt had a little trouble getting some ingredients from a shelf that was just out of his reach. Until a Ravenclaw girl from his year helped. Then he realized that they shared more classes than he originally thought. From then on, they were inseparable. Back then, she’d tease him because of his height. Now, she couldn’t say anything. He basically towered over her and they were only in their third year of Hogwarts. _

_ What she didn’t expect was to fall in love with him. How cliche. She loved his personality- a gentle soul whose loyalty matched no other. She loved the way he’d care for magical creatures. He didn’t trap them and use them for his personal gain. No- that wasn’t Newt. He kept magical creatures to study them. So he could prove to the world that they weren’t as dangerous as the books made them. _

_ She fell in love with his smile. A smile that always followed his laugh. The way the corners of his eyes would crinkle when he was in pure happiness. She fell in love with the color of his eyes. They were a mix of blue and green- not really one or the other, but somehow merging together to form into its own. _

**~*~*~**

The duo met up with another one of their friends, Victoria. She was already in their designated meeting spot, her nose stuck in her Potions book, when (Y/N) and Newt reached the library. 

When they reached the table, Victoria set down her book and looked up at them. “Five minutes late, my dears.”

(Y/N) sighed, “Vi, it’s only five minutes.”

Victoria leaned back on her seat, relaxing a bit. “Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable.” She said matter-a-factly.

“Sorry about that, Vi. We got caught up in Dumbledore’s class.” Newt said apologetically. 

“Aw, that’s okay, Newton. Let’s just get started on these assignments so we can all leave this place.” Victoria cooed softly.

“Oh, so, Newt gets your soft mom voice and I get your lecture mom voice?” (Y/N) ranted as she sat down.

Newt chuckled softly at their banter before walking off to find the book he needed for his essay. 

Victoria had waited for Newt to be out of earshot before she leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands. “Last time I checked, you were a Ravenclaw this morning.” She whispered.

(Y/N) looked up at Victoria in confusion as she opened Victoria’s Potions textbook. “What are you talking about?”

Victoria’s eyes landed on the Hufflepuff crest on the robe (Y/N) was wearing before looking back at her friend.

She blushed, “O-Oh! I was just cold… That’s all…”

Victoria rolled her eyes, “I was just cold! That’s all..” She mimicked teasingly. “But seriously… Are you ever going to tell him?”

(Y/N) shook her head, “No, I don’t think I will…”

Victoria gave her a look as if to say _ “Really?” _

“I mean, I won’t tell him  _ now _ . I’ll tell him when I’m ready and when we’re a bit older.” (Y/N) confessed.

Newt finally came back with a Herbology book and set it down. “Tell who what when we’re older?”

“Oh, nothing! Just talk about potential career choices. That’s all!” Victoria said, before (Y/N) could say anything.

He nodded, “Well… I guess it’s never too early to decide what you want to do.”

(Y/N) looked at Victoria, mouthing  _ ‘Thank you’. _

**~*~*~**

December passed by quickly and the next semester had started. Victoria, (Y/N), and Newt were just leaving Potions. Victoria and (Y/N) were discussing the day’s lesson, but Newt’s attention was elsewhere. 

His attention was on a certain Slytherin student.

“Newt? Hello, Newt? Earth to Newton?” Victoria said, trying to get the Hufflepuff’s attention.

(Y/N) looked at her other friend, following his gaze to see him staring at Leta Lestrange. He was staring at Leta, as she passed by, in the same way he stared at his creatures, with love and adoration.

“Victoria, just drop it.” (Y/N) said coldly.

Victoria looked at her friend. From the moment they became close friends, (Y/N) refused to call her Victoria. So she knew something was up. “O-Okay…”

As the weeks passed by, all of Newt's affections had stopped. He stopped waiting for (Y/N) after breakfast so they could walk to class together. He stopped staying late at Dumbledore's class with her. He stopped giving her his robes- after it happened the first time, she made an effort to never forget her robes again. He stopped asking her to help him with his creatures. Their close friendship was lost because he started hanging out with  _ her _ .

_ “Why would he ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty…” (Y/N) sobbed into Victoria’s shoulder as they sat by the lake. _

_ Victoria wrapped her arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder and sighed, “One day… Something will happen. He’ll realize his feelings, but it’ll be too late…” _

_ “I wish I were Leta... Maybe then he’d love me...” _

One time, while walking to the library, she saw it. Newt placed his robes over her shoulder. She saw the shy smile Leta gave him. She saw the smile Newt gave that followed his laugh. That’s when she realized that they were in love with each other. 

She quickly made her way to the library, looking for Victoria, tears already falling down her cheeks.

When (Y/N) came to their meeting spot, Victoria stood, “Hey, what’s-”

She was interrupted when (Y/N) ran straight into her arms. Victoria looked down at her. Never had she seen her best friend so heartbroken. All she could do was hug her and comfort her the best way she could.

After the small crying session (not like other students were in the library anyway), Victoria held (Y/N) by the shoulders. “Okay (Y/N), here’s what we're going to do. I’m going to let you cry about him for a week. Avoid him, punch a wall, scream in anger and pain. Do whatever it takes to get your emotions out. Then after a week, you’ll get up and stop thinking about him.”

(Y/N) sniffled, wiping some of the snot on her sleeve. “Y-You’re acting as if Newt and I broke up.”

“Well, you’re crying like it,” Victoria said, patting (Y/N)’s shoulders. “Come on, we have a whole future to worry about guys. Right now, we’re going to do whatever it takes to get us training to be Aurors after we graduate.” She said, giving her friend a smile.

“Yeah, we’ll take names and kick ass.” (Y/N) joked. 

Victoria winked at her, “That’s my girl. And like I always say, birds of a feather-”

“Flock together.” They said in unison. 

**~*~*~**

(Y/N) did just that. She cried. She wrote angry letters, love letters to Newt then automatically ripped them to shreds. She’d punched a pillar once and broke her left hand- yikes, that was not a pretty sight. Victoria had given her water, juice, candy, and other small snacks to comfort her.

After a week, Victoria came into (Y/N)’s dorm and woke her up. From then on, those two worked hard and smart- taking opportunities whenever they could.

Fifth year came along and the Headmaster had a hard time choosing between the two to be the Ravenclaw prefect of their year. (Y/N) declined the offer, letting Victoria take the prefect position. Although confused, Victoria proudly took the title and accepted the responsibilities.

Fifth year was the year Newt and (Y/N) reconciled. They apologized for leaving each other. They apologized for all the miscommunication. It didn’t take long for them to become friends again. His affections returned, but not to the extent to what it was in their third year. 

He waited to walk to classes with her before parting ways. He had “Care of Magical Creatures” while she and Victoria were headed to “Defense Against the Dark Arts”. He tried his best to balance his time between Leta and (Y/N), but in the end, Leta was always with him when he would take care of his creatures.

When word got out that (Y/N) and Newt were hanging out with each other again, Victoria got concerned. 

_ “Now, is this strictly platonic?” _

_ “Of course it is! Newt’s just a fr-… He’s…” (Y/N) trailed off. _

_ Victoria leaned her back against the bookshelf, crossing her arms over her chest. “You caught feelings again, didn’t you?” _

_ (Y/N) could only nod in agreement. _

It did take time for Victoria to trust him again. Who could blame her? He broke her best friend’s heart. But soon after that, she was back to being the “mom friend” of the group. (Y/N), Newt, and Leta- Victoria would do anything to protect her  children friends.

That was until Newt got expelled. In Sixth Year, one of Leta's experiments involving a Jarvey went too far, endangering the life of another student. Instead of seeing his best friend expelled, Newt took the blame for Leta’s actions. Victoria, (Y/N), and Leta were in the room where it happened. The Headmaster had dismissed the girls. (Y/N) and Leta left, but Victoria stayed to try and defend Newt’s innocence along with Professor Dumbledore.

As they walked farther from the Headmaster’s office, (Y/N) called out to Leta, trying to get her attention. She finally stopped Leta by gently holding onto her shoulder. “Leta,” She said in a serious tone.

Leta turned around, moving her shoulder to get (Y/N)’s hand off. “What is it now?”

“You’re really going to ask that when you’re the reason Newt’s being expelled? The audacity.”

“I didn’t ask him to do that!” Leta retorted. 

(Y/N) scoffed, “He did it because he loved you, Leta! All you did was take and take from him and you loved it. You loved the attention and loyalty and you just ate it up.”

“Don’t talk to me about loyalty. You and Victoria had no problem ditching him when I came around. You two quickly climbed the ranks in your house. Too bad you weren’t good enough to be prefect.”

(Y/N) stood there in silence. No- Leta was wrong. She could’ve been prefect. She just chose not to take it. No hard feelings. (Y/N) just thought that Victoria would be a better candidate. Her eyes teared up- not in sadness, but anger.

Leta saw this as an opportunity to add more fuel to the fire, “And don’t think I didn’t notice… You loved him too.” 

“(Y/N).” Victoria’s voice called.

(Y/N) gasped.

“Mummy’s calling.” Leta teased before turning to walk away.


	2. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hogwarts, (Y/N) and Victoria become the MOM’s Investigation Department’s secret weapon. While celebrating the completion of a recent case, she meets someone new. Who knew that this someone is related to her first love?

The day after Newt was expelled, (Y/N) and Victoria had cut ties with Leta. They just couldn’t trust her after what had happened. Despite all that, (Y/N) wished Leta the best in life.

And for once the roles were reversed. Victoria wanted to hex the hell out of Leta, but (Y/N) talked her out of it. Told her that it wasn’t worth it. Instead of spending all that energy on hating someone, it was better to wish them the best and let them go.

Before Newt left, he promised to owl them. He was set on working for the Ministry to work with magical creatures in some way. Though his letters always came at odd hours- stupid time zones.

##  **~*~*~**

Sixth year had come to an end. On the day everyone was set to go back home for the summer, Headmaster Dippet had summoned Victoria to his office. **  
**

_“Professor Dippet,” She said as she stepped into his office. “What can I do for you?”_

_“You can take this, Miss Howard.” He replied straightforwardly, his hand gesturing to a small, yet elegant metal box that sat near her side of the desk._

_Puzzled, Victoria walked closer. She hesitantly grabbed the box and opened it. On the small cushion, laid a navy blue pin, with the words HEAD GIRL in bronze._

_“T-This is an honor, sir.” She stuttered, picking it up. It was funny how valuable a small badge would be. How much weight and responsibility it held while being almost as light as a feather._

_“I want you to wear it on the first day back.” He gave a small smile._

_“I understand, Professor. I can’t thank you enough-“_

_“Hush child. Come next year, you’ll curse me out for giving you the responsibilities.”_

In their final year at Hogwarts, they made it their best year yet. They went to all the Quidditch games and Hogsmeade trips. They studied their hardest and gave it their all. When they graduated, they both got “Exceeds Expectations” in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms. Soon, they had been recruited into the Auror Training program.

##  **~*~*~**

It was incredibly difficult to complete Auror training, but nothing the Ravenclaw duo couldn’t handle. They were required to undergo a rigorous series of character and aptitude tests. These tests were done to show how well they reacted under pressure. They trained extensively in advanced magical combat, other elements of practical defense, and methods of criminal investigation.

Other training courses were Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Battle Instinct, Best-Laid Plans, Duelling in the Dark, Field Training, History of the Dark Arts, Method in the Mad-Eye, Resilience Training, and The Auror Advantage; while poisons and antidotes were also essential studies. Their training lasted for three years and was very hard work.

The thing about (Y/N) and Victoria was that their personalities complimented each other. Apart, they had their successes, but together? They were a force not to be reckoned with. Whilst (Y/N) excelled in courses like Battle Instinct and Dueling in the Dark, Victoria showed her prowess in courses like Stealth and Tracking and Best-Laid Plans. You’ve heard of power couples, but they were a powerful dynamic duo.

Eventually, they started their work for the Ministry of Magic in the Investigation Department. They were the department’s secret weapon. The only people who knew of them were those also in the Investigation Department. If someone left the department whether it was due to termination, retirement, moving departments, or pursuing other things, they would be obliviated of their memory of (Y/N) and Victoria.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Another report was done and another dark wizard in Azkaban. In celebration, Victoria had convinced (Y/N) to go out to a pub with her. Coincidentally, the muggle world was celebrating over their own victory. **  
**

At the pub, (Y/N) and Victoria were just sitting at the bar, both on their second glass of Sidecar cocktail. Their work clothes were slightly more wrinkled than usual as they relaxed on the stools.

The place was hot (despite it being winter), loud, and reeked of perfume and alcohol. People were celebrating the victory of “The War to End All Wars”. Men in uniforms were all around- at home with loved ones, kissing random strangers at the pub, hanging around with their mates, or raising a glass to their fallen comrades.

“I’m headed to the restroom. You coming?” Victoria asked after finishing her glass.

(Y/N) swished her drink in her glass. “I’m good. I’ll wait here for you.”

Victoria nodded, “Alright, dear. Remember, no boys, and if one won’t leave you alone- hex him or punch him.”

(Y/N) gave her a look.

Victoria laughed softly. “Be alert.” She said before leaving.

She nodded, “I will, Vi. I always am.” (Y/N) let out a sigh as she watched Victoria walk towards the restroom.

Her train of thought started with work but quickly drifted to Newt. Over the years, she and Newt continued to stay in touch. Since they graduated, Newt had served on the Eastern Front- not in the war, no. He was there to wrangle some Ukrainian Ironbellys. This year, he was commissioned to write a book about magical creatures.

“Of course he took the job. It’s the perfect job for him…” She mumbled before taking another sip.

If there was anything (Y/N) wanted to do right now, it would be to go home. Being at a pub wasn’t her thing- neither was it Victoria’s, but she let it slide this time. _‘To whatever God or higher celestial being up there, please keep Newt safe…’_ She thought, staring at the remaining liquid.

“Hey, what’s a pretty little lady like you doing in a place like this all by herself?” A male voice cooed as he sat on the barstool to her left.

Snapping out of her thoughts, (Y/N) turned to face a man in uniform. He had short blonde hair (but if it were any longer, it would break regulation) and light brown eyes. Attractive? Yes. Her type? Definitely not.

“I’m not here by myself,” (Y/N) eyed the single chevron patch sewn on the upper half of his uniform’s sleeve. “-Private.” She said before meeting his gaze. “I’m here with a friend.”

“Private Keaton Williams.” He said as he took one of her hands in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

_‘Merlin’s beard. Where’s Victoria?’_ She thought as she saw the satisfaction on his face. (Y/N) slowly retracted her hand, holding it close to her chest.

“Thank you, Private- er, Williams. But I should really be looking for my friend.” She said, getting ready to stand.

He held onto her wrist, preventing her from leaving. “Come on. We both know it’s a lie. You’re not _really_ here with anyone.” Keaton teased.

She tried to think of a way to turn him down. She couldn’t hex him- he was a muggle. There were rules about using magic in the presence of muggles! And she couldn’t punch him. How could she punch a man who had fought for the country she called home? 

“Actually, she’s with me.” said another male’s voice. This time, it came from behind her.

Keaton looked past (Y/N) to see another man in uniform. “Oh wow. I’m another bloke in a uniform. What makes you so special?” He mocked.

“I don’t condone men flaunting their uniform as a way to catch a woman’s heart.” The one behind her replied. “I’ve dealt with idiots like him. Play along.” He whispered in her ear. (Y/N) nodded slowly, before taking back her wrist.

“I just know how to get what I want,” Keaton boasted, then turned his attention back to (Y/N). “Let’s go, love. Let this soldier show you a good time.”

(Y/N) turned slightly to get a look at her savior. _Oh great_. Another man in uniform. Yet she stared for a second longer- he looked so familiar.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she leaned into his chest. “I’m sorry, Private Williams. You had no chance from the start. This soldier has already caught my attention.”

The man looked shocked for a split second before playing along with her little skit. “Ah yes. I’m glad I was able to return home to the love of my life all in one piece.” He said before wrapping an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder.

She blushed. _‘Love of his life? No- stop it. It’s a ruse.’_

Keaton looked at the other, eyeing his rank. “What’s a Sergeant got that I don’t?”

The man shifted slightly, a crimson ribbon pinned to the pocket flap of his left breast pocket revealing itself. “I have the right mind to back off when a woman says no.”

Keaton looked again, seeing the ribbon, and gasped. The _Victoria Cross Award_. “Y-You’re him. T-That Theseus guy.”

_Theseus_. Finally, the name of her savior had been revealed!

Theseus rolled his eyes. “It’s Sergeant to you. Now scram before I report you to your commanding officer.”

“Y-Yes Sergeant,” Keaton said before walking briskly away from the pair.

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed her shoulders. “Thank you… Theseus, was it?”

Theseus hummed in agreement, slowly removing his arm from her shoulder. “It’s no problem…” He trailed off, running his hand through his hair.

She turned in her chair to face him. His hair now slightly messed up due to his recent action. His uniform suited him- good and squared away. But his face. It was so _damn_ familiar. It was as if she’d seen those blue eyes somewhere before.

“Uh… Like what you see?” Theseus joked.

(Y/N) blushed. “I-I didn’t mean to stare…” A small pause before sticking her hand out, “I’m (Y/N).”

Theseus gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Theseus. _Charmed_ to meet you.”

_‘Did… Did he just…?’_ (Y/N) giggled softly, taking her hand back and interlocking her fingers together. “So what’s a wizard like you serving in the military?”

He sighed, sitting on the seat that was once Victoria’s. “The military part was just a cover-up to get me on the front lines. Just because the muggles were at war, doesn’t mean those dark wizards would stop their heinous crimes. I was working double time. A field agent for the Ministry and a Sergeant for the British Armed Forces.”

(Y/N) nodded. “Thank you for your service… For our world and theirs.” She smiled at him.

A silence was shared between the two, but it wasn’t awkward in any way. If anything, it was comforting.

(Y/N) brought herself to look at his eyes again, her pupils dilating. His eyes made her heart swell with love- the type of love she reserved only for Newt. Though, she couldn’t help but spill a little bit of that to Theseus. Love at first sight? Perhaps.

Theseus returned the smile. How could someone, let alone a stranger he just met, be this beautiful? His mind drifted to a small montage of made-up scenarios. He could see a growing relationship with her- a family even. Would his mother approve? Would Newt approve? She’d make a great addition to the Scamander family.

“Sorry I took too long. Ready to- Merlin, (Y/N)! I leave for five minutes!” Victoria’s voice yelled from behind Theseus.

“Sorry about that.” (Y/N) mumbled.

He turned in his seat to face Victoria. “I-I’m sure you’d like an explanation, but first, hello.” He said nervously.

(Y/N) emerged from behind him, walking over to her friend. “Vi! This is Theseus. Theseus this is my best friend, Victoria.”

_‘He looks so familiar. I’ve seen his face somewhere before.’_ Victoria thought.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

On Theseus and (Y/N)’s first date, they went to a coffee shop.

_“So you’re part of the law enforcement? Are you sure you retired from your military work?” She joked._

_Theseus chuckled softly before sipping on his tea- he was never really a coffee person. “First of all, yes. I’m retired. And yes, I work within law enforcement. I’m what you call “well respected”. And what about you, love?”_

_She blushed lightly. “I work in the field then do some paperwork. That’s all. Nothing that special.”_

_“Hm…” He thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. “Ever thought about working for the Ministry? They could use a couple of recruits in the Auror Department. I’m sure Victoria would join as well. Training is only about three years and with your skills, I’m sure you two would be a great Aurors.”_

_(Y/N) smiled before sipping on her cup of coffee. ‘Only if you knew…’_

##  **~*~*~**

For their next date, they went out for a walk in the park. It was cold out, so they wore their long coats and coincidentally their house scarves.

_“No way! You were a Hufflepuff? I thought you were a Gryffindor!” (Y/N) exclaimed as he neared their meeting spot._

_Theseus smiled, “Well, hello to you too.” He then stood in front of her, ruffling her hair. “Well then, Little Miss Ravenclaw, aren’t you full of surprises?” He teased._

_She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “What house did you think I was in…?”_

_He gestured to his Hufflepuff scarf._

_“If I were to be sorted again, I’m pretty sure I’d be in Hufflepuff. If Victoria got sorted again… She’d definitely be a Slytherin.”_

_“Then again, you’re the feistiest Ravenclaw I’ve ever met.” Theseus teased, poking her cheek softly._

_(Y/N) swatted his hand away from her face, “W-Well you’re the cockiest Hufflepuff I’ve ever met._

##  **~*~*~**

The third time they went out, they went to a fancy restaurant.

_“Theseus… Where are we going?” She asked as they walked hand in hand._

_“Somewhere special. I’ve been dying to take you out here for months.”_

_“Oh?” She asked. “What did I do to deserve this?”_

_He shrugged. “Just being you,” He said as they turned the corner. “Ah, here we are!”_

_(Y/N) looked at the building and gasped. “Theseus… The Ritz?! This must’ve cost you a fortune!”_

_He kissed her cheek, “Anything for you.”_

##  **~*~*~**

Tonight was their fourth date. Theseus had decided on that night, he’d make their relationship official. He would’ve done it sooner, but he’d only just met her a year ago. He wanted time to get to know her and make sure it wasn’t just an impulse decision. To his surprise, she agreed. So after a year-long wait, he took his chance. Nothing to lose… _right?_

_After dinner, they decided to take a walk in the park. A last-minute plan she was not dressed for._

_“You know, despite its kleptomania for shiny things, I always wanted a Niffler. They’re such interesting creatures.” She admitted._

_Theseus chuckled- a sound that was now music to (Y/N)’s ears. “You sound like my brother. He’s into all that care of magical creatures stuff. Me? Not so much.”_

_She hummed, “I’d like to meet your brother sometime…”_

_“I’ll set up a date for all of us to have tea when he comes back from his travels.”_

_“C-Can’t wait!” She stuttered as she rubbed her upper arms for warmth._

_He noticed this and quickly removed his coat. He draped it over her shoulders. “Sorry. It’s my fault you’re cold.”_

_She held the lapels of his coat, “But now you’ll get cold!”_

_“It looks better on you than it did me.” He gave her a playful wink._

_(Y/N) gasped softly. She remembered a moment like this. All those years ago at Hogwarts- with Newt. Though she quickly dismissed the thoughts of her first love. Newt wasn’t there with her. Theseus was. Newt hadn’t taken her out on those wonderful dates. Theseus had. Newt didn’t love her. Theseus did- or so she hoped._

_Theseus had stopped them in front of a water fountain. The sound of trickling water and the echoes of the city filled the silence. His hands were shoved into his pockets. Were his hands always this sweaty? He took a deep breath and exhaled. It was now or never._

_“Theseus, darling, A-Are you alright?” She asked, one of her hands cupping his cheek._

_He hummed and leaned into her touch. Despite the cold, her hand was radiating so much warmth. He looked at her lovingly, “Yes, dear. Everything is fine.”_

_“(Y/N)… During my Hogwarts years, I never gave dating a second thought. And after I graduated, I immediately started working for the Ministry. Then I got sent to war. Merlin- I never want to step foot in a muggle war ever again.” He paused to make sure she was paying attention._

_Her hand returned to the warmth of his coat. She nodded, giving him the okay to continue._

_“And when I returned home, I was so set on returning to my duties at the Ministry. Then I met you. You wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman. I couldn’t believe that I caught your attention. I know I’m rambling and your feet must be in pain for standing for so long, so let me ask you this.” He paused for a second. “Will you allow me to date you properly? To make this- us, official?”_

_(Y/N) smiled. “Theseus… I never thought you’d ask. I’d love to be your girlfriend.”_

_Full of joy, Theseus wrapped his arms around her and spun around, lifting her off the ground as he did so. Their laughs mixed, composing a duet that just sounded so right._

_When he set her down, she sighed in content. “Oh, Theseus…”_

_He cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. “Can… Can I kiss you?”_

_She nodded. “Yes-”_

_He cut her response short, closing the gap between their lips._

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

The New Year’s season came to pass and it was the start of the 1920s. Victoria and (Y/N) had been transferred to the Aurors Department. _Effective immediately._ They loved the Investigation Department and everyone there, but the change was so sudden. Must be something truly serious if their transfer was immediate.

Little did they know, that same morning Theseus was appointed Head of Auror Office.

On the way to the meeting room, (Y/N) was ranting about the sudden change. Victoria was saying her thoughts about the matter, but mostly listened to her friend’s distress. They walked past an office and Victoria caught the nameplate on the door: _“Theseus Scamander”_

_Wait, Scamander? Oh-_

Before Victoria could ask questions, they had gotten to the meeting room. There were other Aurors in the department. Everyone there knew each other, so Victoria and (Y/N) were the “newbies”.

Victoria turned to (Y/N), “Hey… You know that boyfriend of yours, did you by any chance get his last name?” She whispered.

(Y/N) shrugged, “No. I didn’t think it mattered.”

“Well, let me tell you-”

Her warning was cut short as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Torquil Travers, entered the room from the back entrance. “Fellow Aurors! As you all know, Grindelwald is gathering up recruits for his “For the Greater Good” revolution. All of you are here today to form up a special task force in bringing him and his organization down. Leading you in this endeavor is the new Head of Auror Office and retired War Hero, Theseus Scamander.”

A round of applause erupted, welcoming the new Head of Auror Office.

Turning towards Travers, Victoria clapped along. “I’m sure it’s not your Theseus-”

“Oh shit.” (Y/N) cursed as she saw her beloved walk through the doors.

Theseus smiled bashfully as he walked towards his new task force.

Travers patted his back, “You’ll need to choose an assistant and a communications liaison, but take your time.”

Theseus scanned the room. He knew all of these people, some he trusted, and some he didn’t. Then he saw a pair he knew all too well- but he only saw them outside of work- (Y/N) and Victoria.

(Y/N) gave a shy smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Victoria smirked, “You’re screwed.”

As the applause died down, Theseus announced, “I’ve already chosen the people for the positions.”

“Do tell, Mr. Scamander,” Travers said, shocked that he was able to pick so quickly.

“As my assistant, I’ll be having Miss (Y/N) (L/N).”

She blushed as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. Though slightly confused, the other Aurors in the room applauded.

Victoria leaned down again, “Try not to make too much noise in his office, eh?”

(Y/N) gasped softly, “I would never!”

“And my Communications Liaison will be Miss Victoria Howard.”

(Y/N) nudged her friend, “You’re stuck with us now.”

Victoria laughed nervously, waving at everyone. “Brilliant…”

##  **~*~*~**

The three of them were in Theseus’ new office. (Y/N) was pacing back and forth as Theseus was sitting at his desk and Victoria leaning against the bookshelf.

“Why me? Why another Scamander?” She groaned in agony. “How did I not know!” She muttered.

“Love, what’s the problem?” Theseus asked, slightly worried.

“You wouldn’t by any chance have a brother would you?” Victoria asked, looking at him.

“Yeah.” He replied, his attention still towards (Y/N), who was still pacing back and forth.

“About this tall?” She said, extending her arm to its highest point.

Theseus looked at Victoria. “Around there.”

“Loves magical creatures?” She asked, now crossing her arms over her chest.

“More than life itself.”

“Got expelled from Hogwarts in his sixth year?”

“Yes. Wait, how did you-”

“I figured.” She gave a curt nod before looking at her distressed friend. “Honey, you need to calm down.”

(Y/N) stopped in her tracks and faced Victoria. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Victoria’s expression softened as she shoved aside the blunt responses she had prepared in her mind. “Hey… Come here…” She cooed as she walked over to her with arms wide open.

(Y/N) quickly ran into Victoria’s embrace, letting the tears fall. She mumbled something into her shoulder.

“What was that, dear?” Victoria asked softly.

(Y/N) pulled away, “I said, what am I going to tell Newt? I’ve told him that I recently got a boyfriend. How is he going to react when it’s his brother?”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “What’s it to him? He’s your best _friend._ ” She said, emphasizing the fact that Newt was just her friend. “If it’s his brother or not, who you date is not his business.”

Theseus stood from his seat and walked over to the pair, “If it makes you feel better, we can invite him over for tea and tell him.”

(Y/N) moved from Victoria’s arms and walks over to Theseus. “I… I think I’d like that.”

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Despite Theseus and (Y/N)’s relationship (and his friendship with Victoria), they never let it get in the way of their work. (Y/N) had the same workload and deadlines as the others in the task force.

Victoria was still expected to represent the Ministry’s Auror department, write news releases, and coordinate the distribution of information along with her fieldwork.

And Theseus randomly assigned partners in every stakeout or raid- mostly because he’d feel like he’d protect the hell out of (Y/N) if she was paired up with him all the time. (Y/N) was capable, and he knew that.

Though there are sometimes where one of them gets hurt and the other can’t help but care for them. (Though this usually happened between (Y/N) and Theseus).

_(Y/N) had made Theseus take off his blazer and roll up the sleeve of his left arm. Blood dripped from the wound caused by one of Grindelwald’s recruits. She sat on a short stool with a bucket of warm water off to the side, just within arms reach._

_Theseus slouched in the chair, flinching at the slightest touches (Y/N) made with the towel. She had wiped off all the dried blood surrounding the wound. Then she started dabbing the towel ever so gently on top of it. The towel was damp and warm, but it didn’t make the pain any softer._

_He grimaced as he inhaled sharply, jerking his arm away from her._

_“I need to clean your wound, love” (Y/N) said, reaching over to where he moved his arm._

_“But (Y/N) it hurts!” He whined._

_“You’re being childish.” She replied._

_“W-Well you’re not the one on the receiving end!”_

_“Honey, you were a soldier. I’m sure you’ve dealt with more serious wounds than this…”_

_“That’s because I didn’t have someone as cute as you cleaning me up.”_

_“Flattery won’t get your wound cleaned up.”_

_“Can’t you just use a spell?”_

_“Unlike most wizards, I like to do some things without the use of magic.”_

_He huffed childishly, not looking at her._

_“If you didn’t move, it wouldn’t hurt as much.”_

_Theseus grumbled, still moving his arm away._

_“Theseus Scamander, hold still or so help me I will hex you!”_

_“I thought we didn’t allow magic in the bedroom~” He teased._

_“Theseus! We’re at work!”_

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

After months of asking and asking, Theseus had finally convinced Newt to come and visit him- to finally meet his girlfriend. (Y/N) had already decided on the tea and she was just waiting for Newt to arrive.

As they waited, Theseus was looking over some reports as (Y/N) was leaning on his bookshelf, doing some light reading.

He sighed, setting the papers in his hand back down on his desk. Glancing over to (Y/N), he smiled, _‘She’s beautiful even when she’s reading…’_

Theseus took a look at her ensemble. A white long-sleeved button-up, a grey vest with a matching blazer and dress pants. He looked at his suit- the exact same color scheme. _Were they always matching?_

He looked at her again and noticed that this time, she wore a tie with her suit, but not just any tie. A yellow and black tie- _His_ Hufflepuff tie. Theseus smiled, “Hey (L/N), nice tie.”

(Y/N) nodded, turning the page of her book. “Yeah? I just put it on this morning.” She said nonchalantly.

Theseus stood and silently made his way over. When he stood in front of her, he took the book from her hands and set it to the side. “Where’d you get it?”

She looked up at him. _Was he always this tall?_ “Hogwarts. From when I went there. Duh.”

“Really? Because I remember you telling me that you were a Ravenclaw,” He said untucking the tie from under her vest. “This is clearly a Hufflepuff tie.” He held up the end of the tie in her line of view.

(Y/N) gasped. “I swear, it was an honest mistake!”

“Hmm…” He trailed off. “I kind of like seeing you in my ties. It’s cute.” He said, leaning in close.

“Thes… We’re at work… A-And your brother could walk in any minute-”

His fingers slid up the material, finally wrapping around the knot. “Yeah… But I haven’t kissed you since we left my flat…” He whispered, tugging softly as if to bring her closer.

She could feel herself leaning in close. Her lips just mere millimetres away-

“Here we are! Head of Auror Office!” Victoria said, opening the door to Theseus’ office. She and Newt walked in.

(Y/N) quickly pushed Theseus away, shoving the tie back under her vest.

“Newt!” (Y/N) exclaimed, shoving herself off the bookshelf.

“Brother!” Theseus said happily as he walked over to Newt.

There, Newt stood in a nice suit, a mustard yellow vest and a blue overcoat. In his hand was a suitcase. The enchanted suitcase that (Y/N) had read so much about in his letters.

“Wait, when you told me in your letter that you had a boyfriend, you never told me it was my brother,” Newt said, slightly hurt.

“We meant to tell you!” Theseus said defensively.

“When? When I catch you almost snogging each other?” Newt retorted.

“No! It would be over tea! Which we would be having right now…” She pouted.

“I think… I think I’d like a rain check on that…” He said as he started to back away.

“Newt! Don’t do this!” Victoria pleaded.

He finally turned around and walked to the door. When he got there, he stopped in Victoria’s line of view. Newt didn’t face her. He just looked straight ahead, grip tightening on the handle of his case. “You knew and didn’t tell me?” Newt asked bitterly.

Victoria placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something and for once, she didn’t have a blunt response or snarky remark. “It wasn’t my position to say…”

Newt scoffed, “It would’ve been nice to know beforehand…” He said before shoving her hand off and walking away from Theseus’ office. Away from his brother. Away from his friend. Away from _her_. Newt hadn’t seen them in so long and now that he had the chance… He just _left_ …?

(Y/N) quickly ran after him, “Newt, wait!”

Victoria leaned against the door frame, banging the back of her head against the wood. “It’s always a Scamander…”

Theseus looked at Victoria. “Did… Did they have something?”

Victoria sighed, stopping from her current action to look at Theseus. “It’s not my position to say…”

##  **~*~*~**

In the hallway, (Y/N) finally caught up to Newt. She held onto the material of his sleeve.

“Back there,” She panted. “What was that about?”

“You… You’re dating my brother?” He asked. Stupid question, but he just needed to hear it again to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” (Y/N) said, but her tone made it sound rude.

“Didn’t think he’d be your type…” Newt mumbled.

“And you know what my type is?” She replied, slightly offended.

“I…” He paused. _‘I was hoping that it’d be me.’_ He thought.

(Y/N) sighed, finally letting go of his sleeve. “Look, you’re my best friend and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ll admit that it was my fault, but I don’t want to lose you just because I’m dating your brother. I-”

“What?” Newt interrupted. “One Scamander isn’t enough? You need both of us in your life, do you? You already have Theseus wrapped around your fingers.” He snapped.

“What is up with you, Newton?” She groaned in frustration. “You know what? Now is not the time. I’ll give you all the time and space you need. When you’re ready to talk about this, I’m only an owl away.” She turned to leave, but not before saying something that made Newt realize just how he _really_ felt about his best friend.

“Just know that before Theseus,” She paused. _“It was always you.”_


	3. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes to terms with his feelings. Years go by, Theseus and (Y/N) part ways. Leta enters the picture and Paris seems to be calling them.

_“Just know that before Theseus… It was always you.”_

(Y/N)’s last words echoed in his head for quite a while. What did she mean “It was always you”?

“It’s not like I liked her or anything.” He mumbled to the Bowtruckle resting on his shoulder.

Pickett chirped as if to say _“Yes you do!”_

Newt scoffed. “It’s not like I like the way her eyes light up like stars when she’s excited! O-Or the way she plays with the ends of her sleeve when she’s nervous! Or how I know she likes milk and honey in her tea…” He sighed and leaned against the wall of the shed.

“I don’t like her… I don’t wonder what it’d be like to wrap my arms around her when I finally kiss her. I don’t wonder what it’d be like to hold her hand and walk the town. And I don’t wonder what life would be like for us if I told her that I…” Newt ran his hand through his hair. “No… I don’t like her…”

He looked at Pickett, “I love her…”

The Bowtruckle nodded.

“But she’s with Theseus now… And if he makes her happy… Then I’m happy for both of them.”

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

It took a while for Newt to come to terms with his feelings. A year to be exact. He had his research and creatures to keep him busy. Though it didn’t help when his mind would wander to thoughts of (Y/N).

He had to face his feelings like a grown-up. Newt finally wrote her a letter, apologizing for his behavior on that day. To his surprise, she wrote back.

_My Dearest, Newton_

_It’s been so long, but there was never a day where I’d hope and wait for one of your letters. I would’ve waited for as long as it took- forever even. Now, I would’ve written to you first, but that would’ve rushed things on your end and I didn’t want that. I wanted to give you time. Merlin knows how stubborn you can be._

_Once again, I do apologize for not telling you that I was dating your brother. Like most important news, we wanted to tell you in person. I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me._

_How are you, Newton? Are you eating well? Taking care of yourself? (Your creatures are not the only ones that need care). If not, I’ll go and take care of you myself, like the old days- AFTER I scold you._

_Also, this may be a bit soon, but Theseus and I are still willing to meet up for tea. Let me know when you’re available._

_With Love,_

_(Y/N)_

Of course, he’d forgiven her. He’d done so the moment she left him alone in the hallway. And scold him? Who was she, Victoria?

Newt let out a soft chuckle as he set down her letter in a box. This box contained every memento he had of (Y/N)- from photos, to letters, to news clippings. “I’ll always forgive you…”

##  **•** **✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Theseus was a bit skeptical when (Y/N) decided to visit Newton a Saturday. Not that he didn’t trust her or Newt. It was out of the blue. For a year they hadn’t been in correspondence, but now they were acting as if they were never apart?

##  **~*~*~**

Newt and (Y/N) spent most of the day in his case. The hours ticked by as he introduced her to all the creatures he’d written about in his letters.

“Mummy’s here…” He cooed as he showed her the occamys.

(Y/N) giggled, “You’re their mummy?”

“Of course I am. Being a single parent is hard!” He huffed.

(Y/N) thought for a moment, then an idea popped into her head. “Then as your best friend, I get daddy rights.” She claimed.

“Y-You can’t do that!”

“Too late, Mr. Scamander. It’s decided.”

“Says who?”

“Says Pickett!” She replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Newt frantically looked around his coat. He patted it, trying to find his beloved Bowtruckle. “Pickett?”

Her smirk turned into a soft smile. “Come on out, Pickett. Or your mum will get a heart attack.” She whispered to the creature hiding in her coat pocket.

Pickett crawled out of her pocket and rested on (Y/N) shoulder. He chirped, making Newt look up.

Newt let out a sigh of relief, “Pickett, don’t scare me like that…” He looked at (Y/N), “Consider yourself lucky, he never leaves my side. Commitment issues.”

(Y/N) looked at Pickett in awe as he crawled onto her hand, holding onto her pointer finger. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you…”

##  **~*~*~**

That day, Theseus had a meeting with Travers and Victoria. Before the meeting, he asked Victoria if this was normal and she explained that this is how they were. They could spend years apart but put them in the same room and they’d act as if they never were. By letter or being there in person, their friendship was set in stone.

After the meeting, Theseus had gone to Newt’s flat to pick (Y/N) up. Knowing both of them, he knew they’d spend the whole day with his creatures.

He knocked on the door and waited. When no one came, he slowly turned the doorknob, not surprised to find it unlocked. He shut the door behind him and walked into the living room.

“Newt? (Y/N)?” He called out.

_Silence._

Muffled laughs could be heard from the basement. Theseus smiled. It felt good to know that his girlfriend and his brother were getting along. He made his way to the door of the basement.

He opened the door and quietly made his way down the stairs. “Brother!” He cheered, but his brother seemed distracted.

Newt was staring at something in the distance. Well, whatever he was looking at, it wasn’t in fear or wonder. It was something else.

“Why didn’t you answer the door? I could’ve been a serial killer.” Theseus said as he continued down the stairs.

“I was wondering if…” Reaching the bottom of the steps, he paused. Newt was leaning forward on the desk, resting his chin on his palm. Theseus knew that look. He hadn’t seen it on his brother before, but he had seen this look on himself. It was love.

_‘What could he be looking at-’_ He thought as he looked in the same direction as Newt. And there he saw it.

(Y/N) was holding a bucket of food over the mooncalves crowding around her. “O-Okay everyone, listen to daddy!” The mooncalves looked at the bucket she was holding. She smiled and tipped the bucket, pouring the food in the spaces that weren’t occupied by a mooncalf.

The herd turned their attention from (Y/N) to the food. Though one was still nudging her side. (Y/N) looked at the lone mooncalf and giggled, “Harold, I don’t have any more food. Go on!”

“Harold” stared at her for a moment before running back to the area with food.

(Y/N) looked at the mooncalves before paying attention to the Niffler hanging on her shoulder. “And you, Niffler! You can’t go around stealing daddy’s pocket watch!”

Theseus could help but stare at the scene with the same look as Newt. His shoulders became more relaxed- putting aside what happened during the meeting. He shook his head, breaking from his trance and finally made his way over to Newt. He patted Newt’s shoulder, startling the younger Scamander brother.

Newt flinched before looking to whoever brought him back to reality. His face changed from annoyance to relief when he saw his brother standing there, “Theseus! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I was calling out to you for the past ten minutes!”

“Guess I was a little distracted….” Newt said nervously.

“Thes!” (Y/N) called out, causing the brothers to look at her. “C-Can we get one?” She asked, walking towards them while cradling Niffler.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Soon, things went back to normal. Newt and (Y/N) were exchanging letters like never before. The universe seemed to be giving them a time of peace. Then again… there’s always an unsettling calm before the storm.

##  **~*~*~**

(Y/N) and Victoria walked into the Ministry’s Headquarters one morning, chatting about new tactics to try out. Victoria recognized an old friend standing in front of the building directory booth.

“Leta…” She muttered.

“Where?” (Y/N) asked, looking around the entrance hall. “Oh.”

“I… I’m going to talk to her,” Victoria hesitated. How does one talk to someone they cut off and haven’t seen in years?

(Y/N) placed a hand on Victoria’s shoulder. “Hey… If you feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to force yourself into a situation if it’s going to cause you anxiety.”

Victoria stared at Leta for a moment before looking at (Y/N), giving a nervous smile. She stuck her hand out, her palm facing toward the ceiling. (Y/N) smiled and held her hand, interlocking their fingers. No words, but the message was clear: _‘I’m right here.’_

The pair walked up to Leta, hand in hand, who was standing near a bench. Victoria took a deep breath and exhaled before tapping Leta’s shoulder. “L-Leta?” She stuttered.

(Y/N) noticed this small sign and lightly squeezed Victoria’s hand.

Leta turned around. “Yes?- Victoria?” Her gaze shifted to see (Y/N). “(Y/N)? What are you two doing here?”

“We work here!” (Y/N) trying to make light of the situation.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you two more. I started working here recently…” Leta trailed off.

A moment of awkward silence passed and (Y/N) nudged Victoria’s arm. Victoria, finally finding the courage to say something, looked at Leta again. “Hey, I know we ended things on a bad note in our sixth year. And… I want to apologize for not being there for you. Newt wasn’t just our friend, he was yours too.”

“Victoria, you don’t have to apologize-” Leta started.

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to or see right now, but all I ask is for your forgiveness. Maybe the three of us could meet up for tea?” Victoria said, her hand now shaking as she held (Y/N)’s.

“Three?” Leta asked.

Victoria motioned to (Y/N) and gave a shy smile.

Leta hesitated for a moment. She could deny the request. She could make a scene. She could- but she wouldn’t. They were adults. Being petty and making a scene was childish behavior and she was above that. They all were.

“Of course. You two are as inseparable as you were in school.” Leta said with a smile.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Years went by and Grindelwald’s members were getting stronger and smarter. They were using tactics (Y/N) and Victoria never heard of. Their mission assignments were rarely with each other. Even more so, they were far away from the other.

Worried about each other’s well-being, (Y/N) had gotten them friendship bracelets. Each bracelet had a charm- Victoria’s charm was a crescent moon and (Y/N)’s charm was a star. Victoria had put spells and enchantments on the charms. It was to signal when the other was near and only activated when they were on missions.

Despite the troubling times, (Y/N), Leta and Victoria repaired their friendship. They had tea, shopping days and sleepovers to make up for the lost time during their school years.

As for Theseus and (Y/N)… There was trouble in paradise. They rarely spent time with each other outside of work. All they ever talked about was work: what their next move was, who was going on what assignments. They tried to make time for each other… They did…

Warm hugs and passionate kisses turned into “Don’t go” hugs and “Goodbye” kisses. The mental stress and constant fatigue were straining both of them. It wasn’t toxic to the point where they were spitting out abuse, but the emotional neglect is what got to them. They loved each other, but the timing wasn’t right.

Their break up was inevitable. With the war going on, they both decided it was best for them to stop seeing each other.

If (Y/N) prided herself in anything besides her work ethics, it’d be her ability to keep her professional and personal life separate. Sure Theseus and her broke up, but that didn’t stop her from working with him. She didn’t run away. (Y/N) continued to work by his side, always hoping for the best and a safe return.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

With Grindelwald in the custody of the Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA, things had finally settled down.

It was Valentine’s Day and Victoria had decided to take (Y/N) out for dinner- a girl’s night out.

“Newt ran into this muggle, or no-maj as they call them in America, and they had a suitcase mishap. Next thing you know, his creatures were out and about in New York! Not only that, but he also aided in the capture of Grindelwald.” (Y/N) praised.

“Now you sound like his mum.” Victoria joked, sipping on her wine.

“Mrs. Scamander? Oh, she’s such a dear. I love her!”

“You had two chances to be her daughter-in-law, but I guess the universe had other plans.” Victoria shrugged playfully.

“Vi! That’s uncalled for!” (Y/N) huffed.

“I’m just stating facts, love,” Victoria said, her gaze following a couple being ushered to a table. _Theseus and Leta-_ “Wanna just get take out?” She said abruptly.

“I’m fine just sitting here, Vi…”

Victoria eyed the couple as they sat down, “I-It’s no trouble. We can just get our food and eat it at home…”

With furrowed brows, (Y/N) turned in her seat to see what Victoria was looking at. “What are you looking at-”

“(Y/N), don’t”

Too late. “Oh…” (Y/N) turned back and looked at Victoria. “I… I think I’ll take that offer on take out…”

Victoria flagged down a waiter and asked if they could take their meal to go.

(Y/N) sighed, swishing the water in her glass. “I never thought I’d need to do this again…”

Victoria tilted her head to the side, “What do you need, dear?”

“I… I need a week.”

“Say no more, I’ll tell Theseus you need a week off.”

Her week to get over Theseus was a bit different than her week to get over Newt. Mind you, she still punched a wall and wrote letters that she immediately destroyed, but she was an adult now. Meaning she could _drink._

##  **~*~*~**

“Alright, stand all together! Mr. Scamander- Ah, not you. The younger one! Yes, you! Newt! Smile!” The photographer for the Daily Prophet ordered as the camera flashed.

After the book release, they all met up at the Ritz for dinner.

“Congratulations, Newt! I’m so proud of you!” (Y/N) cheered.

“Thanks (Y/N). I couldn’t do it without you. You’ve been my motivator since forever.” Newt admitted shyly.

“Ouch. I’m so offended…” Victoria said dramatically.

Newt chuckled nervously. “Of course you all played a part in writing my book. Although, I did appreciate not getting a howler for my birthday.” He gave Victoria a look. “That one time was the most aggressive birthday greeting I’ve ever received.”

“Take a joke, Newton!” Victoria grinned.

“Since we’re here to celebrate, Theseus and I have something to say,” Leta announced to the table.

“Leta and I…” Theseus started, holding Leta’s hands in his. “We…”

“Theseus, if you don’t say something, I will toss this roll at you.” Victoria teased, roll already in hand.

Leta rolled her eyes playfully before giving her full attention to the group. “Theseus and I are engaged!”

This caused (Y/N) and Newt to choke on their water. _Theseus and Leta were… engaged…?_ Victoria set the roll down on her plate and looked at (Y/N) and Newt.

The couple took their reactions as a good sign. Theseus smiled and looked at Newt. “Newt… I’d like to ask if you’d be my best man.”

“W-Well… Alright…” Newt mumbled.

As for (Y/N) she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Years of being with Theseus and the topic of marriage rarely came up. But… Leta and Theseus were only together for a short while… _‘Why was it always Leta?’_ She thought.

Her breathing became shallow. There was this ache in her chest- she needed air, but her heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute. She felt like she was phasing out of reality. The surrounding noise became deafening. She felt dizzy and her palms started to sweat. All she felt like doing was getting out of there.

Victoria noticed this. “Hey! (Y/N) and I have to run to the restroom. I seem to have stained my shirt and I need (Y/N) to help me wash it off.” Before anyone could say anything, Victoria held out her hand, her palm facing the ceiling.

(Y/N) nodded and held her hand. The pair of them stood and rushed to the restroom.

Little did they know, Newt noticed the signs as well. And all he could do was sit there. After all, Victoria knew how to calm her down. She always did.

##  **~*~*~**

Once in the restroom, Victoria locked the door. (Y/N) had flung herself into her friend’s arms and started to sob.

“I don’t understand… Why Leta? I don’t hate her, but it’s always her…” (Y/N) cried and she hugged Victoria.

Victoria sighed and rubbed (Y/N)’s back. “I don’t know either… She was always attractive and charming. Her hair was shiny and flowed nicely. Her personality was different from the stereotypical Slytherin.”

(Y/N) sniffed and looked up at her friend in confusion. “With talk like that, it sounds like you fancy her.”

She shrugged, “I did once, but that was a long time ago. When she hurt Newt… No, when she hurt you, that’s when I stopped. I couldn’t love someone who would ever think about hurting you or Newt.”

“What about McLaggen-”

“We don’t talk about the twat. He was an entitled prick that tried to shag me on the first date.” Victoria gagged.

(Y/N) giggled. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. Theseus and I are friends. Leta and I are friends… So why does it hurt to see them already engaged?”

Victoria held her by the shoulders. “(Y/N), my love, your feelings are valid. Even if you moved on it’s okay to relapse or reminisce once in a while. What you don’t do is spiral back into a corner of isolation. I understand that it happens, and those feelings are valid as well. I want you to know that I’m here for you. And so is Newt. We’ll be right here for you like we always have.”

“Victoria…” She trailed off.

“Ah-ah. Don’t go falling for me. Or I’ll show those Scamander brothers what they’re missing for not treating you the way you deserve to be treated.” Victoria teased, giving a wink. It always made her heart flutter when (Y/N) said her full first name.

“Tempting, but what I was going to say was thank you. Thank you for being my best friend.” (Y/N) said before walking over to the sink to wash her face.

“Don’t let Newt hear that. He’ll throw a fit and be all pouty.”

Turning off the faucet, she flicked some water towards Victoria.

“Hey watch it! Dry cleaning isn’t cheap!” Victoria exclaimed, trying to block the droplets of water.

Giggling, she grabbed some towels and dabbed her face dry. (Y/N) sighed in content. “Okay, I’m ready to face them.

##  **~*~*~**

“Victoria! (Y/N)! You’re back!” Leta cheered.

(Y/N) smiled, “Y-Yeah. It was quite the stain.”

“Hope you three didn’t miss us too much~” Victoria teased as they sat down in their seats.

“Now that you’re here… (Y/N), I’d like you to be my maid of honor!”

(Y/N) blushed. “M-Me? Oh, I don’t know…” If she were to accept, that meant she’d be close to Newt for pictures and seating arrangements.

“Please? It would mean a lot to me.” Leta begged, her lips forming into a pout.

She glanced at Victoria before looking at Leta, “Only if Victoria will be one of your bridesmaids.”

“I was already planning on it.”

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

According to the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Newt’s efforts in New York didn’t sit well with them. He was on a temporary travel ban and was there today to try and revoke it or to at least shorten it.

To his dismay, it did not go as planned. Newt walked out of the meeting in defeat. He bumped in (Y/N), who held onto his coat.

“Any luck?” She whispered.

Newt shook his head. “No… The only way they would lift it is if I worked as an Auror, under my brother’s direction.”

“Ah, I see.” She trailed off. (Y/N) looked around before saying anything. “I’m waiting to hear from Dumbledore about our next rendezvous.”

“Newt!” Theseus called out, finally catching up to his brother.

Newt turned to face Theseus, while (Y/N) let go of Newt’s arm.

“You think I like the idea of Grimmson any more than you do?” Theseus spoke testily. Being out of breath didn’t help his temper caused by Newt’s actions.

“Listen, I don’t want to hear how the ends justify the means, Theseus.”

“I think you’re gonna have to pull your head out of the sand!”

Exasperated, Newt replied, “Okay, right, here we go. What a selfish… irresponsible…”

“You know, the time is coming when everyone’s going to have to pick a side. Even you.”

“I don’t do sides.”

“Newt.” (Y/N) said firmly.

Theseus looked past his brother to see (Y/N) standing there awkwardly. She’d never seen them argue like this before.

Newt took the small distraction and turned to go, but Theseus grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“C’mere,” Theseus said as he pulled him into a hug. Newt didn’t reciprocate but didn’t push Theseus away either.

“They’re watching you,” Theseus whispered in Newt’s ear.

(Y/N) cleared her throat causing Theseus to pull away. Theseus looked at her, “(Y/N), I-”

She held up her hand, signaling him to stop. “All the paperwork is complete. And I’ll make sure Newt gets home safely and doesn’t do anything to increase his travel ban sentence.”

Theseus raised a brow in confusion, “There’s no need for you to-”

“Theseus, Travers needs to meet with you immediately,” Victoria announced from behind.

“I guess I’ll leave it to you. See you, (Y/N),” He said before leaving the three of them in the hallway.

Victoria made her way to (Y/N) and Newt, making sure no one else was around to hear. “I can’t go with you this time, but keep me updated. Dumbledore is waiting for you.”

##  **~*~*~**

After the day’s events had passed, all Newt wanted was to return home and be in the comfort of his creatures. (Y/N) had tagged along, but he didn’t mind. She was the creatures’ father figure after all. The pair walked swiftly up the front step but paused outside the front door. The lights in Newt’s sitting room were flashing on and off.

Newt opened the front door cautiously as they entered the house. They spotted a baby Niffler swinging from the brass cord of a table lamp, which caused the light to flicker on and off. The baby Niffler succeeded in stealing the brass cord before spotting Newt. It scampered away, knocking all manner of objects to the floor.

(Y/N) had spotted a second baby Niffler sitting on a set of weighing scales, pinned down by gold-colored weights it was attempting to steal. Newt and (Y/N) looked at each other and nodded. They had a plan.

The first baby made its way to the dining table. It caused a saucepan to drop on top of it, as it continued moving across the table. Newt tossed an apple into the opposite weighing scale, sending the baby Niffler flying into the air.

She caught both baby Nifflers as they fell, then tucked them into her pockets. Satisfied, they headed toward the door to his basement but turned at the last moment to see a third escaped baby Niffler climbing onto a bottle of champagne on the counter.

Inevitably, the champagne bottle popped and the baby Niffler zoomed toward them on top of the cork, soaring past them and down the stairs to the basement.

“Bunty! Bunty, darling, the baby Nifflers are loose again!” (Y/N) called out.

Bunty, Newt’s assistant, hurried into view. She was a plain girl who was crazy about creatures and hopelessly in love with Newt. She peeled off the Nifflers, from (Y/N)’s hands, with freshly bandaged fingers. She tempted the last baby Niffler- the champagne cork rider- with a gold necklace, then tucked all three into a nest full of sparkling objects.

“Well done,” Newt said, smiling at (Y/N). She returned the smile.

“I’m so sorry, Newt, they must have picked the lock while I was cleaning out the Augureys-” Bunty apologized.

“Not to worry, dear. It was an accident.” (Y/N) reassured. The three walked together among the enclosures.

“Hmm … I’ve fed nearly everyone, Pinky’s had his nose drops, and-”

“-And Elsie?” (Y/N) asked.

“Elsie’s droppings are nearly normal again,” Bunty said, matter-a-factly.

“Wonderful. You can clock off now-” Newt looked at her fingers. “I told you to leave the Kelpie to me and (Y/N).”

“That wound needs more ointment!” She argued.

“I don’t want you losing fingers over it.” Newt marched toward a patch of black water. Bunty trotted in his wake, following him like a school girl following her crush. “Seriously, you go home now, Bunty. You must be exhausted.”

“You know the Kelpie’s easier with two.” She pleaded, really wanting to help. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. _‘Just clock off already…’_

They approached the water and Newt unhooked a bridle hanging beside the pond.

“Perhaps you should take off your shirt?” Bunty suggested, hopeful.

Newt, oblivious to her intentions, replied, “Don’t worry, I’ll dry off quickly enough.” He smiled and jumped into the water.

(Y/N) cleared her throat. “Come on, Bunty. Off you pop. Newt and I can take care of Kelpie.” She said with a forced smile on her face.

Bunty, flustered, nodded quickly. “Y-Yes ma’am.” She stuttered before clocking off and exiting the basement.

(Y/N) sighed as she waited for Newt to emerge. Newt burst back out of the water and Kelpie was bridled. Now docile, it shook its mane.

“Someone needed to let off some steam. Ointment, love?” (Y/N) handed it over. Still mounted, Newt applied ointment to a wound on Kelpie’s neck.

When he dismounted Kelpie, he settled down next to (Y/N) to catch his breath.

“Someone had fun.” She teased.

Newt laughed, “You try holding your breath whilst holding onto Kelpie!”

“I would’ve used the Bubble-Head Charm~”

He flicked water at her face, “I-I get it. I’m bad at Charms.”

“Luckily for you, I received an “outstanding” in Charms~!” She claimed.

“Y-You see, I would have thought of that, but Bunty… You know…”

“Distracted you?”

“Exactly. Although… I wouldn’t mind being distracted by someone else…” He said, muttering the last part.

She heard that- “And who would you make this exception for?” (Y/N) asked, brushing his hair off to the side.

The tension was high. She knew it was a messed up thing for her to start falling in love with Newt all over again. She couldn’t help it. Love was selfish and so was she. She had loved Theseus with her whole heart. Only for the flames to be extinguished by the troubles of fighting a war that was bound to happen. Now that Theseus and Leta were planning to get married, she fell back to Newt.

He wasn’t taking the news well either. It seemed like he had no closure. Love was selfish and so was he. He realized that he was only infatuated with Leta. With (Y/N)… He knew he loved her. So much that there would always be a small part of his heart that held his love for her so close. And no one would replace that.

_‘You…’_ He thought.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

Travers had called (Y/N) into his office. He had a special mission for her. He leaned forward, his hands folded together. “Miss (Y/N), I have an assignment for you. Unfortunately, you’ll be doing this solo.”

“What mission could result in me going solo in a time like this?” She asked, feeling a bit uneasy. (Y/N) rubbed the star charm on her bracelet in a clockwise motion- signaling Victoria that she was being sent on a mission.

“Since you and Newton Scamander are pretty close, I want you to keep a close eye on him. With his loyalty towards Albus Dumbledore, we can believe that Newt would go to him for a way to sneak under the radar to travel internationally.” Travers informed.

“But sir-”

“That’s an order, Miss (L/N).” He said, sternly.

“Why do I need to go solo? You always encourage us to have a battle buddy. I request for Victoria Howard to accompany me on this mission.”

“Request denied. She will be accompanying us to interrogate Dumbledore. Now, what is your assignment?”

“To follow and keep an eye on Newton Scamander. And to report back to you if he’s seen breaking his travel ban or any other suspicious activity.” (Y/N) replied monotonously.

_Who knew that this assignment would lead (Y/N) to follow Newt and Jacob, his muggle friend from New York, to Paris?_


	4. Ending 1; Part 1: Water Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the right words, the right timing, and the right emotions, one could get even the most strong-minded person to follow them.

A lot happened in New York that Newt didn’t disclose in his letters. (Y/N)’s main concern being the Auror from America, Tina Goldstein. It seemed to be all Newt talked about when they got to Paris.

_“Tina was right here!” Newt exclaimed._ _“Jacob, she was here. Tina stood here. She has incredibly narrow feet, have you noticed?”_

(Y/N) had seen that look before. It was the exact way he looked when he was with Leta. He was in love.

Newt, Tina, and (Y/N) stood in a nearby alleyway, looking out over the square where tree roots rose to form the birdcage elevator to the French Ministry.

“The box is in the ancestral records room. So, three floors down.” Newt informed. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a tiny bottle with only a couple of drops left inside.

“Is that Polyjuice?” Tina asked.

“Just enough to get me inside.” He looked down at his coat and found one of Theseus’s hairs on his shoulder.

(Y/N) gasped. “Newt! I hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.”

He added the hair to the mixture, drank the potion, and turned into Theseus, still wearing Newt’s clothes.

She sighed. “Oh no… We’re going to get in so much trouble…”

“Who-?” Tina asked, puzzled who this mystery person was.

“My brother, Theseus,” Newt replied, adjusting his clothes. “He’s an Auror.”

“He’s my boss…” (Y/N) admitted.

“And a hugger.” He added.

##  **~*~*~**

Theseus exited a meeting room, Victoria following close behind. They made their way towards Leta, who was waiting for them.

“What’s happening?” Leta asked, concern written all over her face.

“Grindelwald’s rallying. We don’t know where, but we think it’s tonight.” He explained.

Leta and Theseus kissed for a moment. _‘Please be safe.’_ Leta thought.

They pulled away and Leta looked at Theseus and Victoria. “Be careful. Both of you.”

“Of course,” Victoria assured her.

“Listen, I want you to hear this from me. They think that Credence boy might be your missing brother.” Theseus whispered to Leta.

Leta looked at him in disbelief. “My brother is dead. He died. How many times, Theseus?”

“I know, I know. And the records, the records will prove that, okay? They can’t lie.” He continued.

“Theseus. Victoria.” Travers said sharply.

They shared a look before leaving Leta and joined Travers. “I want every person at that rally arrested. If they resist-”

“Sir, forgive me… but if we go in too heavy, don’t we run the risk of adding to the-” Victoria started.

“Just do it. I’ve had enough of you and Miss (L/N)’s insubordination.” Travers looked at Theseus. “Keep your _Communications Liaison_ in check.”

Victoria was about to go after him before Theseus held onto her upper arm. “I’m more than just a Communications Liaison…”

Theseus released his grip and put his hand on her shoulder. “That you are. You are much more capable than him. More… Level headed…”

She sighed. “Sometimes I just want to- Oh no.”

“What is it?”

Victoria looked at her bracelet. She could feel the warm sensation emitting from the charm on her wrist. (Y/N) was here. And if (Y/N) was here, so was Newt. She walked to the railing, overlooking

the floor below.

Theseus followed and caught sight of Newt- as Theseus- with Tina and (Y/N) walking, heads down, through the Ministry typing pool.

The brothers’ eyes meet. (Y/N)’s eyes meeting with Victoria’s. Newt grabbed Tina’s arm and made a sharp turn down a corridor, (Y/N) following close behind.

Theseus and Victoria set off in pursuit, leaving Leta and a furious Travers behind. Leta backed away from the throng and slipped through a side door.

The trio continued to run along a corridor lined with pictures, the Polyjuice Potion already wearing off. “I don’t suppose you can Disapparate on Ministry premises in France, can you?” Newt asked.

“No.” (Y/N) replied.

“Pity,” Newt said nonchalantly. Now the potion had worn off completely.

“Newt!” Tina exclaimed.

“Yes, I know. I know there’s-”

Every portrait along the corridor turned into a portrait of Newt. An alarm sounds:

_**Urgence! Urgence! Un sorcier suivi, Newt Scamander, est entré dans le Ministère!**_ _Emergency! Emergency! A tracked wizard, Newt Scamander, has entered the Department of Magic!_

Theseus and Victoria finally get to the same corridor. “Newt!” Theseus called out.

“That’s your brother?” Tina managed to ask between breaths.

“(Y/N)!” Victoria called.

“And who is that?” Tina asked, looking at (Y/N).

“My best friend.” (Y/N) answered.

“As for my brother, I think I may have mentioned in my letters we have quite a complicated relationship.” Newt continued.

_‘Wait, he sent letters to her too?’_ (Y/N) thought, but quickly dismissed it before she could ponder on it longer.

“Newt! Stop!” Theseus’s voice echoed through the corridor.

Newt, Tina, and (Y/N) sprinted through a second door, which led into a mailroom. Two elderly porters were pushing mailcarts across the circular room.

“Does he want to kill you?” Tina asked, a bit concerned.

“Frequently.”

“Newt!” (Y/N) scolded. “He does not want to kill you!”

As they sprinted past the mailcarts, Theseus sent a curse after them, sending the mailcart boxes flying. Tina blocked the spell. “He needs to control his temper!”

(Y/N) pointed her wand. _‘I’m sorry, Thes…’_ Theseus was then slammed down into a high chair that (Y/N) has conjured out of nowhere. Hands bound, Theseus flew backward on the chair into a meeting room, where he slammed into a wall.

Newt awed. “I think that might have been the best moment of my life.” Tina laughed but was on guard when she saw Victoria.

Victoria nodded at (Y/N). “Go!”

(Y/N) looked at Victoria before running off with Newt and Tina.

##  **~*~*~**

Newt, Tina, and (Y/N) turned a corner into a beautiful area in front of towering Art Nouveau doors carved to resemble trees. A very old woman sat behind a desk bar.

“Puis-je vous aider?” _Can I help you?_ The old woman asked.

“Er-yes, this is Leta Lestrange. And I’m her-” Newt said nervously.

“Fiancé,” Tina said quickly.

_‘Wait… Was she misinformed?’_ (Y/N) thought with a confused look on her face.

An increased awkwardness between them as the old woman lifted an ancient book onto the desk and opened it. Her finger ran down the list of surnames beginning with L. “Allez-y.”

“Merci,” Tina whispered.

Newt grabbed Tina’s hand and pulled her toward the doors into the records room. (Y/N) once again following close behind. The old woman eyed them suspiciously.

“Tina, about that fiancée business-” He started.

“Sorry, yeah. I should have congratulated you.” Tina replied, sadness in her voice.

The doors to the records office opened. They enter briskly. The doors close behind them, plunging them into darkness.

“Lumos.” (Y/N) said softly, yet firmly.

An extraordinary acre of shelves stretched away from them, all carved to look like trees so that they seemed to be on the edge of the forest. Pickett poked his head out of Newt’s pocket and

squealed in excitement.

“Lestrange,” said Tina. Nothing happened.

“I think you need to be a Lestrange to-” (Y/N) started before realizing that Newt and Tina were not there anymore.

Tina set off, Newt right behind her. They weaved in and out of the carved shelves. Some of which housed rolls of parchment, the occasional prophecy, other mysterious trunks, and boxes.

“Tina, about Leta-” Newt started.

“Yes, I’ve just said, I am happy for you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t.”

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. “What?”

“Please don’t be happy.” That sounded better in his head. “Uh, no, no. I’m sorry. I don’t… Uh, obviously, I- Obviously I want you to be. And I hear that you are now. Uh, which is wonderful. Sorry-” His shoulders sagged as a gesture of hopelessness. “What I’m trying to say is, I want you to be happy, but don’t be happy that I’m happy because I’m not.”

Tina looked at him, confused.

“Happy.” Newt paused. She still had a puzzled look on her face. “Or engaged.”

“What?” Tina asked.

“It was a mistake in a stupid magazine. My brother’s marrying Leta, June the sixth. I’m supposed to be the best man. Which is sort of mildly hilarious.” He chuckled nervously.

“Does he think you’re here to win her back?” She asked, a feeling of defeat in her voice. “Are you here to win her back?”

“No! I’m here to…” He stared at her. “-You know, your eyes really are-”

“Are what?”

“I’m not supposed to say.” He trailed off. Pickett climbed out of Newt’s pocket onto the nearest shelf and didn’t notice.

“Newt, I read your book, and did you-?” Tina rushed.

“I still have a picture of you. Wait, did you read-?” Newt asked as he pulled the picture of her from his breast pocket and unfolded it. Tina was inordinately touched.

He looked from the picture to Tina. “I got this-I mean, it’s just a picture of you from the paper, but it’s interesting because your eyes in newsprint. See, in reality, they have this effect in them, Tina… It’s like fire in water, in dark water. I’ve only ever seen that-” He paused, struggling to say what he wanted to say. “I’ve only ever seen that in—”

“Salamanders?” Tina whispered, a smile on her face.

All (Y/N) could do was just stand there and watch. Of course. Just from being around her, (Y/N) could see how Newt could fall in love with her. If Newt was happy, so was she. “H-Hey guys! I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere.” She stuttered. It sounded more confident in her head.

A loud bang erupted as the doors to the records room flew open. They jump apart. Two pairs of footsteps made their way into the records room.

Leta walked inside, Victoria at her side, desperate. This was Leta’s last chance to hide evidence about Corvus’s death. The doors closed behind them. She raised her wand. “Lestrange.” The shelves began to move.

The giant trees shifted all around them. They were almost crushed as the Lestrange “tree” flew towards them. They hop onto a shelf.

The towering stack stopped, swaying, in front of her. She stared as an empty shelf confronted her. A mark in the dust where a box sat, a slip of parchment in its place. She picked up the slip and read it aloud. “Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Père Lachaise.”

Leta spotted Pickett hiding among the deed boxes on the shelf and smiled

“Circumrota.” Victoria said. The record tower turned, revealing Newt, Tina, and (Y/N) clinging to the shelves.

“Hello, Newt.” Leta smiled. “(Y/N).”

“Hello, Leta.” They replied.

“Hi,” Tina said awkwardly, yet kindly.

Victoria looked at (Y/N) who was clinging onto the side panel of the “tree” then looked at Newt and Tina. _Oh._

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

The figures of fifty aurors appeared in silhouette among the mausoleums. “It isn’t illegal to listen to him! Use minimum of force on the crowd. We mustn’t be what he says we are!” Theseus advised. Though the emotions of nervousness, even fear, and on a few, a clear will to fight, to avenge were evident of their faces.

##  **~*~*~**

“The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world.” Grindelwald started.

Rosier appeared onstage. Bowing, she presented the skull-hookah to Grindelwald. Total silence fell through the auditorium.

Grindelwald was illuminated by the skull’s golden light. He inhaled deeply through the tube. His eyes rolled up into his head. He exhales and a gigantic cloak spread from his lips across the high stone ceiling, bearing moving images.

The crowd gasped. Images of thousands of marching, booted feet, explosions, men running with guns. The vision of a nuclear blast rocks the amphitheater. The crowd felt terrified. There were screams, until the vision subsided, leaving murmurs of panic.

“Not another war,” Jacob whispered.

The vision faded and all eyes return to Grindelwald. “That is what we are fighting! That is the enemy! Their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?”

Aurors entered the auditorium unnoticed, fanning out among the crowd. Victoria and (Y/N) being in that crowd of Aurors. They stood next to each other, holding hands.

The crowd settled down, agitated- expectant. They were waiting for a new, extraordinary revelation.

“Do nothing when I speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions.” He paused. “There are Aurors here among us.”

The Aurors looked around in panic. They were wildly outnumbered. The crowd turned hostile. “Come closer, brother wizards! Join us.” Grindelwald announced to the Aurors.

“Do nothing. No force.” Theseus instructed.

One of the young Aurors has made eye contact with a young witch. She was angry, fingering her wand.

“They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth, for wanting freedom.” Grindelwald watched as he deliberately played on an unstable young witch’s feelings.

The young Auror raised his wand a few inches.

“Your anger. Your desire for revenge is natural.” Grindelwald continued.

She raised her wand, but the young Auror curses first. To the horror of her companions, she fell, dead.

“Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not we who are violent.” People nearby took the body and Disapparate, as did most of the crowd.

Theseus and the other Aurors watched the purebloods leave. Victoria squeezed (Y/N)’s hand before letting go.

“Let’s take him.”

They started to descend the amphitheater steps. Grindelwald turned his back on the advancing Aurors, relishing the fight to come. “Protego diabolica.”

He spun and drew a protective circle of black fire around himself. The exits closed shut. Some of his followers walked through the flames into the circle. “Aurors, join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself.” Grindelwald sent a wall of flames into the air, pursuing fleeing Aurors.

In the attempts to defend herself from the flames, Victoria ended up falling with her arm stretched out. This caused her arm to sprain. She continued, but her movements were slightly delayed due to the pain.

“Victoria, you need to get out of here,” Theseus instructed.

She winced in pain, holding her left arm in pain. “N-No. (Y/N)’s here. I can still fight.”

“Stop doing that. Stop trying to save everyone. Stop trying to put everyone’s health and safety over yours! In another time and another place, I would praise you for this. Though right now, we’re in the middle of a battle. Get out of here.”

“But sir-”

“That’s an order, Victoria.”

“Then you promise me one thing, Mr. Scamander.” Victoria pulled on one side of his collar to her level and looked him dead in the eyes. “You make sure she gets out of here.”

He gulped. Theseus never saw her like this- even on missions. “I will. Victoria, I promise.”

##  **~*~*~**

(Y/N) made her way to the bottom of the amphitheater, close to the ring of fire. “Gellert Grindelwald!” She yelled, her wand pointed at him.

“Ah. Miss (Y/N) (L/N). A pleasure to meet you. The Ministry’s “secret weapon”. Wait- don’t you come in a pair?” Grindelwald said, sinisterly.

(Y/N) blinked. She was not phased by his words. Three years of Auror training and years of work in the field prepared her for this type of situation. Flattery would **_not_** get him anywhere.

_‘Her mind is sharp and strong, but what about her heart?’_ Grindelwald thought before choosing his next words. “Alright. Let’s not talk about our professions…” He paused. “My dear, did you ever think that the Scamander brothers would miss you? They couldn’t even love you.” Grindelwald taunted.

She gulped, the grip on her wand loosened. “That’s not true! They… They did love me..” (Y/N) exclaimed, her voice faltering towards the end.

_‘There we go.’_ Grindelwald walked closer to the woman. “Did they really?”

Her heart raced. Her breathing became uneven. Yet it felt like she couldn’t breathe at all. Her hands started to shake. She looked at her wand, then at the Scamander brothers (who were waiting and analyzing the scene), then back at Grindelwald. “Y-Yes they did.” (Y/N) stuttered.

Finally standing within arms reach of her, he slowly moved her hand that held her wand away- and she let him do that. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes, but not in the way you wanted, did they?”

(Y/N) thought for a moment. She knew it was wrong, but Grindelwald’s words were so… tempting. His entire speech- he did have a point. And that’s when her walls- the walls that protected her and her feelings- crumbled. “No… They didn’t… I just… If I was just…”

The Scamander brothers had seen enough. It was not going the way they thought. “(Y/N), don’t!” Newt and Theseus yelled, making their way towards her.

Grindelwald sent up flames in their path, stopping them from continuing down the walkway. “Mr. Scamander, you and your brother are being quite rude. I’m trying to have a conversation with your lovely friend here!”

(Y/N) took a hesitant step towards Grindelwald. “I-If I join you… will the pain go away?”

He smirked, confident that he managed to gain another follower. “You’ll have that and so much more.”

She was about to take another step-

“(Y/N) please! Don’t leave us… Don’t leave me.” Newt pleaded, finally reaching the bottom of the walkway. Theseus, Leta, and Tina followed, stopping where he stood.

(Y/N) turned and looked at them. _‘Theseus. Leta. Newt. Tina.’_ She gasped as the reality caught up to her. She would never be like Leta. She would never be like Tina. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be enough. The loves of her life, physically so close yet emotionally out of arm’s reach.

Grindelwald walked around her then stood behind the heart-broken woman. “Look at them. Mocking you. Having no respect for your feelings. Can’t they see that they’re hurting you? The man you loved during your school years, just for him to fancy another. And even now, another woman has captured his heart. Then the brother! Oh, how smitten you were… Just for him to propose to the very woman that was the cause of your heartbreak the first time!”

“Grindelwald, enough!” Theseus yelled, pain evident in his voice.

“Please (Y/N), we can fix this!” Tina screamed.

Grindelwald patted her shoulders, “Think about all the times they hurt you…” He said before walking backing into the center of the ring of fire.

_The shift in their friendship when Newt would give Leta his sweaters. All the times he would miss meetups because he was busy hanging out with Leta. The moment Newt started paying more attention to Tina. Hell, he’d talk about her all the damn time. All the times Theseus compared her to Leta. And the audacity of him to ask for advice on what gifts to get her. Were the years they were together mean nothing to him?_

At the end of her montage, (Y/N) hadn’t even noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Grindelwald was right. With them, she faked happiness. Siding with Grindelwald would give her a chance at a new start.

“(Y/N), he’s manipulating you! ” Leta shouted.

“We didn’t mean to hurt you…” Newt trailed off.

“(Y/N), I would rather have you ignore me for the rest of your life than have you side with him! Stay with us!” Theseus admitted.

(Y/N) shut her eyes tightly, covering her ears in an attempt to block out their lies. Their sad attempts to make her stay. Their attempts of emotional torture. Tears ran down her cheeks- ugly sobs escaping her lips. All she wanted was for them to leave her alone. All she wanted was to run away.

“Newt loves you, (Y/N),” Tina let out, hoping that this last resort would work.

She heard that.

(Y/N) sniffled, uncovering her ears and wiping the tears from her eyes. “Not like he loves you, Tina… Remember? T-The salamanders…” She took a step backward, taking one last look at the people she held dear to her heart. “Leta, Tina… I’m not angry at either of you. Jealous, but not angry.”

She then looked down, the wand in her hand was suddenly captivating. “Theseus… Newton…” She trailed off before mustering up the courage to look at the men she loved.

Newt let out a whine. “What… What about Victoria?”

(Y/N) gasped softly. Victoria- her best friend. She shook her head before she could think about it any longer. _‘She wouldn’t miss me either… I was just a burden to her all these years.’_

“Goodbye.” (Y/N) said quickly before running into the circle of flames.

“(Y/N)!” The four of them screamed.

“Tell Victoria I’m sorry…” She whispered as she Disapparated.

##  **~*~*~**

Grindelwald and his followers escaped, the flames extinguished, and Newt had chosen his side. The world was safe… for now.

Victoria, her left arm wrapped in a makeshift sling, made her way over to the four of them. She counted heads. Only four…? She looked at her charm bracelet. It had never felt that cold- even during the winter months. _Why was the charm so cold?_

“Where’s (Y/N)?” She asked, looking around in case she was in another area.

The four stayed silent. None of them wanted to break the news to her.

“W-Well?” Victoria stuttered.

Leta stepped towards her. “First, you have to know that none of us were the cause of whatever we’re going to say next.”

She gasped, “I-Is she…?”

“No! She’s not dead… She…” Tina trailed off.

“She what?” She asked, waiting for an answer. “Leta?” Victoria asked, only for Leta to look the other way. Tina had turned her attention elsewhere before Victoria could even ask her.

Victoria then looked at the Scamander brothers who were looking at each other. They were displaying miniature hand motions as if telling the other to say something. “Theseus and Newton Scamander… Either one of you better have a good explanation of why my best friend isn’t with you.”

“We tried to stop her, but…” Newt started while fiddling his thumbs, not being able to look at Victoria.

“But she was manipulated into joining Grindelwald.” Theseus continued.

Victoria gasped. The first thing she felt was pain, then it was quickly replaced with anger. Usually, (Y/N) would be there to stop her, but (Y/N) wasn’t there now was she? Victoria made her way to the brothers. She raised her hand, ready to slap Theseus’ face, but stopped just as her hand neared his cheek.

Theseus flinched, preparing himself for an impact that never came. When he heard soft sobs, he quickly opened his eyes to see Victoria crying.

That night, Victoria had lost her best friend to a monster. She dropped her arm and brought her hand close to her chest, the sobs getting more intense.

Leta and Tina made their way over to embrace her, whispering empty words such as “We’ll get her back” or “It’s okay. (Y/N)’s strong and smart. She’ll find her way out”.

Victoria sniffled. Her hair was a mess and her face covered with soot and mud. One of her arms hurt like hell, but none of those pains would ever amount to the loss of (Y/N). She finally looked up, her puffy eyes meeting the brothers’.

“I trusted you.” Victoria croaked. She brought herself to look at Newt. “She loved you… You know? Do you know how many times she’s cried on my bed in my room while we were at Hogwarts?”

She then looked at Theseus, “And you! You were her first boyfriend and I know that doesn’t entitle you to marry her or whatever, but for Merlin’s sake. Do you know how many times she’s come back to our flat at ungodly hours of the night, piss drunk trying to get over you?” Victoria ranted, getting out of Leta and Tina’s embrace. Years of emotional baggage finally fell off her shoulders.

Tina opened her mouth to say something, but Leta shook her head. Tina nodded and just let the scene play out.

“Victoria, we didn’t mean to-” Theseus started before Victoria interrupted.

“To hell with you, Theseus! You promised me that she’d get out of there! And you broke that promise…”

Theseus took a step forward with his arms open, going in for a hug.

“Please don’t. I need time and space away from all of you…” Victoria quickly stepped away from the four of them.

“This is the last time I’ll trust her heart- No, her _**life**_ in the hands of a Scamander.” She said coldly before Disapparating.


	5. Ending 1; Part 2: I Loved You... All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria always thought that writing out her feelings would make them disappear. And it worked!… Until Paris. When she returned home, she reread the letters she wrote about them.

##  **━•✦.✧. Notes .✧.✦•━**

**TW; SELF HARM: Picking at skin**

**THETORIA (Theseus/Victoria) SUBTEXT** (If you don’t want to read this then just click away)

##  **━━━•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•━━**

After what happened in Paris, Victoria decided to take a break from working in the Ministry. She had just lost so much that it was taking a toll on her. Years of emotional baggage, finally released but at what cost? Her leaving the people she loved?

Yeah. _That idea sounded better in her head._

A year away from the Ministry made her realize how mundane the muggle world was. In that year, she put her wand back in its box that Ollivander gave her all those years ago and put that box in a trunk that stayed in her closet. She distanced herself from the wizarding world, only keeping tabs via The Daily Prophet. 

Though she thought the muggle world was a bit mundane, she found herself falling in love with the muggle world, despite its flaws.

She needed income if she was going to keep living in that flat. So Victoria had cut her hair and started wearing men’s clothing. She managed to charm her identification card to present herself as a male and got a job as a bartender. When she wasn’t at work, she often strolled through the parks. Reading a book, thinking, or just… observing. Muggles were like wizards- possibly more advanced than they were. They had their own problems, their own battles, their own wars to fight.

Then she’d return home. Home to the flat that she shared with (Y/N). Even though she knew (Y/N) was gone, it didn’t stop Victoria from announcing that she was home. _Old habits die hard._

“(Y/N)… I’m home…” Victoria whispered.

No answer. 

Victoria closed the door to her flat and walked over to the couch. She sat down and eyed a small box that sat on the coffee table in front of her. It was like the box was taunting her to open it, but if she were, the memories of her curse would reveal itself.

_Her curse? She loved people too much._

She had put so much love into the world without expecting the world to reciprocate. She’s had many infatuations, but those died out within weeks or a month after she realized her affections.

There were only people in Victoria’s life that she ever truly loved, but due to circumstances, she only allowed herself to love them from afar. Hesitantly, she opened a small box. This box contained the letters to all the people she’s ever loved- not like she’d ever let those people read it. Opening the box, she picked up and opened the first letter her fingers touched…

##  _Newt._

_Wednesday 02 December 1908_

_Newton,_

_I’m writing this because I’m in love with you. I fell in love with your unfailing kindness. You were so kind to me and (Y/N). You were kind to the creatures you loved so much and I have a feeling that you’ll continue to hold this kindness. For your mind, as brilliant as it is, cannot comprehend extreme levels of cruelty or evil. You don’t have a wicked bone in your body, and I think that’s something that we can all aspire to have._

_Where kindness exists, generosity usually follows. My love, you have proven this quality in multitudes, as you are generous with your time and energy in taking care of us and your beloved creatures. Adding to that, your kindness and generosity lead to loyalty. Whether you are aware of it or not, you’re incredibly loyal to those you hold close- and I can’t help but be drawn to that._

_Now, the other students would call you “weird”. You are NOT weird- far from it. You love what you love, and you’re not going to apologize to anyone for it. With a mad twinkle in your eye, you lead us into a world of magical creatures with a sly smile._

_Simply put, you’re a Hufflepuff through and through. You are hard-working, kind, generous, and selfless — with a touch of madness, and extreme loyalty all included. And for that, I love you. I just wish I could tell you, but (Y/N) loves you too._

_And her happiness comes before mine._

_\- Victoria_

She sighed and put Newt’s letter back into the envelope. Victoria picked up and opened the next letter.

##  _(Y/N)._

_Wednesday 16 November 1910_

_(Y/N),_

_The most kindhearted Ravenclaw I’ve ever met. I think you deserve the world, yet somehow I don’t think you always see that. But I want you to know, I often find myself wondering what I did to deserve you._

_You taught me what a soulmate really is, and I wouldn’t be able to survive without having you in my life. You come into people’s lives with a purpose and you change them. You make every single person around you better, without even realizing it._

_You light up every room and lift every single person around you. You get to know the ones you hold close down to their very core, even when they’re hard to get to know. I would know- I was really closed off when we first met._

_I could use up so many pieces of parchment, declaring my love for you but you don’t need that from me. You’re so in love with Newt. I can see it in your eyes. When we have Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw joint classes, you’re running over to his side. When we enter the Great Hall, you’re looking for him._

_It hurts my heart to see you cry or be sad over Newt. Half of me tells you, “Everything will be okay. Just tell him when you’re ready”. What the other half of me really wants to say is “If he can’t see your worth now, then he doesn’t deserve it ever.” But you love Newt with all your heart and I wouldn’t dare get in the way of your happiness._

_I love you, (Y/N). And I think I always will._

_-Vi_

Victoria hadn’t realized the tears forming in her eyes until a tear dropped onto the letter. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “Okay (Y/N), I’ve taken my break. I’m coming back to the Ministry… to get you back.”

##  **•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•**

A year was long enough. It was long enough to heal- to move on.

She returned to the Ministry. Walking into the main hall, she made her way to the Minister of Magic’s office.

“Miss Howard, are you sure you want to return? I am aware of your loss and if you don’t want to continue working for us, then I completely understand.” The Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley, asked.

Victoria nodded, “Yes, sir. I’m sure.”

“Alright then. You came in at the right time. I believe Travers and Scamander are with the others. Follow me.” Fawley informed, standing from his desk.

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, despite her hair still being short. It was a force of habit she wasn’t able to break due to her anxiety. “Of course.”

Fawley guided her to the meeting room she knew all too well. She could hear Theseus’ voice through the door. Fawley gave no warning before he entered the room. “Travers, Mr. Scamander, I apologize for the interruption, but I do have an announcement to make. An Auror is coming out of… “retirement” to join your ranks.”

Victoria could hear his introduction spiel and picked at her cuticles. Her foot tapped impatiently. Fawley didn’t have to publicly announce her return. A nice private meeting would’ve been nice.

“Well, where is he?” Travers’ voice echoed.

Victoria stared at the door and gulped. Was she ready to face them again? Was she ready to face him?

“How bold of you to assume it’s a man joining you today,” Fawley replied. “Come on, Howard. Don’t keep your fellow Aurors waiting.”

Theseus’ head snapped up, looking at the doors. _‘Howard?’_

She let out a shaky sigh before entering the meeting room. Eyes immediately darted to her. Her eyes met Theseus’ for just a moment before she focused on the bookshelf behind him.

Travers scoffed. “You can obviously tell that this Auror is a male.”

Victoria cringed. She felt her hands curl up into fists. Her knuckles turned white and small crescent moons were starting to form on her palm. It took everything in her power to not punch her superior. She exhaled deeply, unclenching her fists.

Theseus looked at the Auror that made their way into the meeting room. He looked down at their hands- Victoria now picking at her cuticles again. “Victoria?” Theseus asked to confirm his theory.

She looked back at him and nodded. “Hello.”

##  **~*~*~**

After a long day filled with meetings and settling back in, Victoria was exhausted and couldn’t wait to go back home. Once she organized the last file a soft knock was at her door.

“Come in!” She said, a small yawn following it.

“Victoria. Ah- hello again.” Theseus greeted as he entered her office. “Hope you’re settling in nicely.”

“You know, Scamander, you don’t have to tread lightly around me. I did my time. I asked for space and all of you respected that.” Victoria said, putting on her blazer as she walked to the entrance to her office.

Theseus cleared his throat. “T-That’s good. You heading home?”

Victoria nodded, “Of course! I can’t sleep in my office… unlike some people.” She teased.

“May I walk you home?”

Victoria looked at her watch. “Hmm… Since you’re offering. Sure.”

The walk consisted of them catching up. He asked about her new hairstyle and what she’d been doing for the past year.

“I like it. It’s cute. Now you can’t hide your face behind your hair whenever I make fun of you.” He said, ruffling her hair.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll mess up my hair no matter the length.” Victoria laughed, lightly whacking his hand away.

When they arrived at her place, Theseus looked around. Despite (Y/N) not living here, it seemed that she still did.

“Make yourself at home. I’m just going to change out.” She said, pointing to the couch before walking to her room.

Theseus walked to the couch and sat down. He looked around to see the photos of her and (Y/N) ranging from their Hogwarts years to the present.

He then looked at the box that sat in front of her. That box held three letters. He knew it would be rude to read them, but something was just calling out to him. So he slowly opened the box and took out the letters.

At first, he smiled when he saw that the letters were for Newt, him, and (Y/N). Then when he read Newt’s letter, something changed. He was confused. _‘Since when did she love Newt? Wait, she loved (Y/N)?’_

Theseus was anxious to read his letter but proceeded anyway. As he read his letter, his heart was filled with mixed emotions.

He read aloud the last paragraph, _“And all those times you made me smile and laugh, I fell in love with you. I hoped and prayed to whatever celestial being that could hear me. I wanted you to love me too, but you were already in love with (Y/N). No matter how many times you denied it, I saw it in your eyes. You have the same tells as your brother. I know because I loved him too at one point, so I noticed things. I’ve said it many times over the years and I’ll say it again, her happiness and well-being will always come before mine.”_

_“I loved you, Theseus Scamander,”_ Theseus whispered as if to keep that to himself.

Victoria gasped from behind him. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

He scoffed. “Apparently, I wasn’t the only one with a letter. Newt and (Y/N) got one too? Did they get to read their letter? Were you ever going to tell me?” He asked, standing up and turning to face her with all three letters in his hand.

“No! They didn’t. And you weren’t supposed to read them either. I was planning on not telling any of you” Victoria bit the inside of her cheek.

“Then why did you write them?” He asked, setting the letters back on the table.

“I was afraid of rejection. It was obvious that you and Newt fell in love with (Y/N). So when I wrote the letters, it was me saying “I love them and I’m aware that they won’t love me as I do them”. And in writing those letters, I laid out how I felt and from there I forced myself to move on.” Victoria explained.

Theseus stared in shock.

“Look, I’m not asking you to love me back in any way, shape, or form.” She sighed, picking at her skin.

“Victoria-”

“J-Just go. I know I invited you in here, but you need to go… Please.”

Theseus observed her actions and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop. “Victoria, you’re going to end up hurting yourself!” He said, walking over to her and quickly grabbing her hands.

“Theseus… Please just go. You read the damn letters. You know now.” Victoria cried.

He shook his head. “Not when you’re hurting like this. I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“But what about Leta?”

“We broke it off. We decided that getting together during a time like this would probably do more harm than good.” He said, holding her hands.

“Oh… I’m sorry…” She whispered.

“We can talk about that later. I’m staying to promise you something.”

She raised a brow. “Last time you promised me something, you broke it.”

“Well, I intend on keeping this one.”

“Then out with it, Scamander! I’m not getting any younger.” She joked, sniffling softly.

“I’m going to help you find her. I’m going to stay by your side and support you for as long as you want me to. I want to see a day where you’re not harming yourself due to stress or anxiety.”

“Then stay.”

_And he did._


	6. Ending 2: She's So Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one needs to part ways with the people who used to make them happy. At some point, one needs to let go.

##  **━•✦.✧. Notes .✧.✦•━**

Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers!

Angst

Follows Canon to a certain point

Character Death

And they were roommates~

Re-Read Chapter 3 if you forgot what happened!

##  **━━━•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•━━**

“Grindelwald! Stop!” Leta yelled.

Grindelwald caught sight of Leta.

“Leta…” Theseus whispered.

“This one I believe I know.” said Grindelwald.

Theseus made an effort of will, making his way toward Leta, determined to reach her.

Grindelwald moved toward her through the flames as Theseus fought closer, desperate to reach her before Grindelwald did.

“Leta Lestrange. Despised entirely amongst wizards. Unloved, mistreated, yet brave. So very brave. Time to come home.” He stretched out his hand.

She hesitated, contemplating.

He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

Leta looked toward Victoria and (Y/N). Her best friends. They didn’t agree all the time, but they knew they always worked well together. “Take care of each other… Like you always have.”

She then looked toward Theseus and Newt, who were watching her, stunned.

“I love you…” She then pointed her wand at the skull in Rosier’s hands, which exploded.

Rosier was knocked backward and Grindelwald was momentarily obscured in a whirl of chaos.

“GO! GO!” Leta yelled before the fire engulfed her.

Theseus went wild and tried to dive after her, but Newt grabbed him and they Disapparate.

Seeing that the brothers left the mausoleum, Victoria tried making her way towards Leta.

“Victoria! We need to go!” (Y/N) yelled, grabbing Victoria’s arm and Disapparating.

The fire, mirroring Grindelwald’s rage, exploded, chasing them.

“I hate Paris.” Grindelwald muttered.

##  **~*~*~**

Outside the Père Lachaise Cemetery, Newt and Theseus, (Y/N) and Victoria, Tina with Jacob, and Kama with Nagini all Apparated out from the amphitheater. The black fire pursued them like a many-headed hydra, erupting out of every mausoleum.

Nicolas Flamel arrived at last with the cemetery on the verge of destruction. The fire Grindelwald had unleashed is out of control. It formed dragon-like creatures intent on destruction.

“TOGETHER! In a circle, your wand into the earth, or all Paris will be lost!” Flamel instructed.

“Finite!” _Newt and Theseus._

“Finite!” _(Y/N) and Victoria._

“Finite!” _Tina._

“Finite!” _Kama._

“Finite!” _Flamel._

Our heroes, minus Jacob, made a circle and plunged their wands into the earth.

It takes almost superhuman power to contain Grindelwald’s demonic fire. United, our heroes fought and at last, their purifying fire drove Grindelwald’s back. The entrances to the underground lair were sealed. They have saved the city.

(Y/N) had watched the Scamander brothers hug. She smiled. Newt chose his side and knowing him (and his loyalty), he was going to stay.

Victoria stood next to her and placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. “Do you want to meet up with them? I’m pretty sure Theseus needs someone to confide in.”

She thought about it. She could help him get back on his feet. She could continue working with him. She could fall in love with him again. She could live out the future that was meant for him and Leta. A future with him that she could only dream of. She could.

(Y/N) shook her head. “Let’s just get out of here. I think I’ve had enough of this Auror business… And… I don’t want to slide back into his life thinking that he’d move on from Leta and love me again.”

Victoria nodded. “Well, at least now you can open up your shop. And hey, I’ll work with you.”

“What? But with me gone, you can take my position!”

She grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulders and faced her. “I don’t want to work with the Ministry anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I loved working with Theseus. Travers was the problem. You should’ve heard what he said about me to Theseus.”

(Y/N) tilted her head to the side, “What did he say?”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “He was suggesting that we arrest everyone at the rally. And I said that doing that would do more harm than good. Then Travers said, “Keep your _Communications Liaison_ in check” to Theseus. And I was right there!”

“Did you… You know… Sock him in the face?” (Y/N) asked, genuinely curious and secretly hoping she did.

She sighed, “I wish, but Theseus held me back.”

“What a shame.”

“(Y/N), you’re my best friend. I’ll follow you anywhere. What have I always said since Hogwarts? Birds of a feather…?”

“Flock together” They said in unison.

##  **•✦.✧.🔎.✧.✦•**

After the events in Paris, (Y/N) and Victoria had owled in their resignation letters. Theseus was shocked and didn’t understand. By the time he went to visit their flat to ask for an explanation, their flat was empty. Pictures? Gone. Books? Gone. Any evidence of their stay was stripped away.

When Newt got the news, he tried to owl her, but no letter came back. He was worried about them. Were they taken? Were they being held hostage? They were in the middle of a war! How could they just… _leave?_

##  **~*~*~**

Working in the Ministry paid well so they were able to combine funds to open up their own bookshop cafe in Diagon Alley. The first floor was the cafe. The second floor was the bookshop where people could stay and read while sipping on tea, coffee or drinks alike. The third floor was their living quarters. Complete with a kitchen, living room area, a bedroom with a bathroom, a balcony, and a skylight so they could see the stars at night. The view was wonderful, but it couldn’t beat the view from the Ravenclaw Tower.

##  **~*~*~**

“Well would you look at that!” (Y/N) exclaimed while unboxing a shipment of books to stock up on.

“What is it?” Victoria asked, hugging (Y/N) from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“We finally got a shipment of his book!

“Finally!”

Victoria removed herself from (Y/N), took one of the books and flipped through. She finally got to the last page. She felt it. It was charmed. As if it were only meant for them to see.

“This is amazing stuff,” (Y/N) cooed.

“Flip to the very last page.”

Confused, (Y/N) did so. She felt it too. “Revelio.” Then the words appeared on the page:

_Dedicated to (Y/N) (L/N). The one that got away, but was always there for me._

_To Victoria Howard. For being the one who always encouraged me to go above and beyond. To test the limits and overcome them._

_Without them, this book would’ve never been possible. Wherever they may be, I hope they’re doing well._

##  **~*~*~**

Today was grocery day. So while (Y/N) was out, Victoria watched over the store.

“I have to get more things for the kitchen. We’re out of tea and snacks.” (Y/N) called out as she put on her coat.

“Okay, be safe.” Victoria replied, coming into the main room.

“I will.” She smiled, kissing Victoria’s cheek.

Victoria blushed lightly, still not used to her partner’s affections. “R-Remember to be aware of your surroundings!”

“Of course, Vi. I always am.” (Y/N) winked before heading out the door.

It had been months since Newt and Theseus had last seen any trace of (Y/N) and Victoria. They deserved a much needed break so they decided on walking through Diagon Alley. Newt and Theseus pass by a window of a cafe.

“Wait, this store wasn’t here before.” Newt claimed.

“Well, it is a bookshop cafe, let’s get some tea.” Theseus said as he held the door open.

With her back facing towards the door, Victoria heard the door open. Dusting off the powdered sugar off her apron, she turned to greet whoever walked through the door. “Hi, welcome!”

Newt and Theseus looked at each other. They knew that voice. “Victoria?!” They said as they looked at her.

“If you’re here… does that mean…?” Theseus trailed off, hopeful.

Victoria shook her head. “No… I haven’t seen her since we resigned…”

The brothers sighed in defeat. Theseus more so than Newt.

##  **~*~*~**

Their visits became more frequent, which made things harder for (Y/N). Until one day…

It was Victoria’s turn to get the groceries, so (Y/N) was watching over the shop. Restocking some of the textbooks for students, Newt and Theseus walked in. “Victoria, it’s us again.”

“Hi, welcome!” (Y/N)’s voice echoed as she made her way to the first floor.

“(Y-Y/N)?” Theseus stuttered.

“(Y/N)! I’m home- For Godric’s sake,” said Victoria, behind the brothers as she entered the shop.

After some small talk, Theseus made his way to (Y/N) who went back to restocking textbooks.

Theseus cleared his throat. “I-If you’re free sometime… Would you like to accompany me on a trip to Hogsmeade-”

Her heart was racing. She was fine. She was moving on with her life, but now they show up out of nowhere? Victoria and her made sure that they did everything they could for this situation not to happen.

She let out a shaky breath before she interrupted him. “Mr. Scamander, thank you for your kind offer, but I’ll have to politely decline. I’ve moved on. I’ve learned from my school girl naivety.” She hummed as she reminisced, “Newt told me that I had you wrapped around my finger… I think it was the other way around… Besides, I have Victoria now. The girl I used to be… She’s long gone.”


	7. Fin~

Hello everyone! 

_"I Loved You, Mr. Scamander"_ is now completed! Fret not! I will now be updating my "Fairytale" series for these brothers. Mark your calendars for 20 November, 2020! That's when the next chapter will be out. I posted the first chapter months ago and I finally have a schedule for it.

And another thing. If you see my works somewhere else on the internet here are my users on other sites:

Tumblr: @auror-lovie

Wattpad: @justawritter2902

Quotev: @lunetconstellations

Anywhere else, under any other username is not me! If you see my works elsewhere, don't hesitate to tell me!!


End file.
